Falling Alone
by shadow-dog18
Summary: Jenna a new top ranger finds herself falling from peril cliffs will someone catch her in time read to fine out.


It was a beautiful bright, sunny and cloudless day here in the Almia region. Were a tall gray and red building and at the top could be seen a big tree known as the tree of harmony.

A girl with dark brown hair up in a ponytail with green eyes wearing a red and black uniform type outfit was walking in to the tall building called the ranger Union. The girl walked past the front desk and up a nearby escalator which lead to the second floor, on this floor there were three rooms and two back rooms that lead two the bed rooms male on the left and female on the right, walking over to the middle room the girl went inside a dimly lit room.

"Aw Jenna this way please "An old-looking man with a brown hat on his head asked from across room. The said girl walked her way over the dark tiled floor that held a green lined map of the almia region where she finally coming to a stop in front of the old man .

"I have a new mission for you Jenna "The old man in a lab jacket said to make sure he has her full attention." What is it Professor Hastings? "Jenna asked him in wonder.

"I need you to head on over to the peril cliffs , since there has been a lot of rain lately I'm worry that the rain has caused some mudslides and leaving the ground there unstable for the nearby Pokémon, but be careful when your there and not to fall yourself also when you're done report back here on your styler and tell me if it's safe or not, got it "Hastings told her even if she was now a top ranger for only a few days still wanted to make sure that all his rangers were safe.

" Alright I got it all and don't worry I'll be careful " Jenna said happily since she was going on her first real mission as a top ranger, once that's that was all done she hurried out the room and over to the girls bed rooms.

Going inside as the door slid open Jenna went over to her bottom bunk bed that was next to a window, she proceeded to walk her sleeping partner Pokémon. The gray and white small bird awoke with a start before calming down once it saw that it was only its ranger partner "Star were going on a mission " Jenna told bird Pokémon happily which she got an excited chirp back as it flow around her.

Preceding back out the door with starly flying close behind her, Jenna went past the briefing room, stopping when she say a fellow ranger walking out of the boys ranger bed room.

"Hey Kellyn "Jenna greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Jenna "Kellyn said once he came to a stop as he returned the simile while a blue cub like Pokémon named shinx stood next to him being his partner Pokémon." So going on a mission? "He asked her.

"Yup I need to go to peril cliffs and see if there were any mudslides "Jenna told him as they continued on their way down stairs." Really that would be your first mission as a top ranger "Kellyn told her once they got off the escalator to the main floor.

"I know were both happy that were finally doing something since lately it's been so peaceful" Said Jenna as she looked over at him." I know we have more free time to ourselves now that team dim sun is behind bars "Kellyn spoke after un moment of quietness.

"All thanks to you and the other top rangers "Jenna said thankfully when they had walked out of the ranger union building. "I only did the job I have been assigned to do but thanks "He said as he flick hair out of his eyes when the wind blow at him.

Jenna had seen that and thought how cute that he had blush and quickly looked away so he never saw her looking at him like that before speaking once again to him " So where are you going ? " she asked still looking away from him ." Oh I'm doing a return check of Pueru Town and its surrounding areas "Kellyn told her while he wonders why she was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Oh well were both heading that way so let's go together "Jenna suggested finally looking at him." Sure "He agreed with a smile when she did look at him.

With that said they both left area and went on their way down the stone stairs and pass the river were a Floatzel could be seen walking around, Continuing on they walked down the path way with verities of Pokémon and a few log cabins stood in front of a wall of trees.

"So Kellyn how have you and shinx been? " Jenna asked after a while of walking in silence. "We've been fine doing a few quests here and there "Kellyn told her." That's good to know "Jenna said back to him as she spotted a nearby Oddish that dug its self into a hole as they walked by it which cause her to giggle at the sight of that since the Pokémon did that every time someone walked by it .

Hearing her giggle Kellyn just looked at her as he wonder what she found amusing before he decided to he was better not knowing so instead he asked her something "Jenna how do you like being here since you've been in Almia region for about half a year "Kellyn Questioned as they came to a stop just outside the peril cliffs.

"We'll I find it great being here since I moved for the Hoenn Region, so I'm glad I decided to come here " Jenna told him in thought " I'm glad you came here too " Kellyn agreed with her as he smile back her when she look back at him.

"it's time go and start my mission now that were just outside of peril cliffs " Jenna said with a good-bye before turned to the entryway to the cliffs." Oh right fair well and take care "Kellyn said to her as she and starly went on their way." I will "She shouted back at him until she was out of ear shoot. Sighing Kellyn went on his way to Puel town with shinx closely behind him.

Jenna came to a stop to see all the rocky cliffs before in front of herself before she made her way over to a some vines hanging down of some cliff slides where once she got there she slowly made her way up the vines until she got to the top of the cliff.

Once at the top she looked around as she made her way around the ledges inspecting rocks while walking pass some nearby Pokémon that seemed fine to her.

Continuing on her way she came to a another set of vines where she heard a cry from a Pokémon stopping she looked up and saw a Gligar flailing about, looking closer Jenna could see it stuck on some vines." Poor thing must have gotten startle from all the rain fell from its net and got stuck, Capture On "Jenna said as she lunched her Capture Disc at it the Gligar in an attempt clam it down. After a moment pass when she heard "ok" from her Styler which signal a Capture complete.

Now that the Pokémon was calm down Jenna climbed up the vines until she got close enough to the Gligar where she preceded to untangled it, once it was free the Pokémon Glided around her before it flow off when Jenna release it. Having that done she then proceeded on her way up the vines once more to the top of the cleft side.

Walking around the ledge seeing no real damage to the cliff faces, went on her way and after a few minutes she stopped unable to go on any more because before her was a big craggy rock stuck in her way, just when she was about to turn around Jenna heard a Pokémon cry from the other side of the rock.

Moving closer until she could just see over the rock was an Aron trapped behind it." I'll get you out so just a bit longer" Jenna told the steel Pokémon which it nodded its head in return.

Back tracking to the way she came through Jenna went to look for a Pokémon that could smash the rock, soon she saw the one she need quickly Capturing it before she went back to the trapped Aron, Jenna then Commanded the Graveler to smash the rock, the rocky looking Pokémon did what it was explained to do then went off on its own again.

Jenna went over to the Aron to see if it was hurt once she was sure it was ok she let it go on its way, after an hour went by and Jenna had finish checking the cliffs with starly flying to the higher places she could not reach, coming to a stop a few feet away from the of a cleft before opening her styler to report in.

Once that was all done with she closed it just in time when a small rock from above hit the styler on her arm, but before she even had an chance to check it the ground suddenly gave way under her feet causing Jenna to fall from high up on the cliff side were she once stood not too long ago, Closed her eyes to breach herself as she let out a scream when the ground got closer to her falling form.

Far Below on the ground was Jenna's still and unmoving body just above her flying around frantically trying to awake her was a starly Jenna's partner Pokémon who occasionally would land where it would peak and chirp at her but to no avail. With about knowing what else to do the small bird Pokémon fly off in hopes of finding someone nearby to help its ranger and friend.

Just a little ways from the peril cliffs entryway was Kellyn walking down the dirt road who upon seeing the top of peril cliffs thought of Jenna and how she was doing at the moment, smiling a little at the thought of her always brought a smile to his face. Kellyn was about to go on his way when he saw a familiar bird Pokémon makes its way over to him.

Once it got closer he knew that it was Jenna's partner Starly, Quickly he got a worry look on his face when he saw that she was not with it upon seeing how frantic it had made kellyn's worry arise more." Starly where's Jenna? "He asked the small bird when it had gotten to him.

Starly just chirped loudly while flying back and forth from him to the cliffs and back again trying to get him to follow it." What want me to follow you? "Kellyn Question it once more, with a nod from the bird's head he quickly went over it with shinx closely behind him.

After going through the cliffs as he followed starly he began to worry that something bad had happen to Jenna, Finally going up and down some vines Kellyn came to a stop to a ledge of a cliff only this one had some of it missing, He suddenly had a feeling what had happen to Jenna. Slowly he made his way over to the cliff's edge all's the while he made sure that the cliff was safe and would not cave under him.

When he had finally gotten to the edge he paired down and what he saw made his blood run cold, there laid Jenna's Batter body with a small pool of red liquid next to her head. Snapping out of his shock yelled out her name " JENNA " Acting swiftly he saw a few vines nearby where he used them to make his way down the cliff side.

Finally on the ground he race over to Jenna's Falling form with shinx and starly close behind, once close enough to her he checked to see if she was still live, biting back a cry for joy when he see's her chest rise and fall telling him that she was alive but now he had to wake her, so he started to called her name over and over while he gently tap her face.

Hearing her name in nothing but darkness Jenna fought to open her eyes once they had open she blinked them to get rid of the blurriness before a face kellyn in to focus, which look so relived.

Kellyn on his part was so relived once he saw her come to had put his hand on her face to which he was unaware of it and once her eyes was open, he could see he blue eyes focus and settle on him sent her a smile." Kellyn "Jenna said in a tired voice "Thank goodness your alive Jenna, I was so worry when I found you down here " Said owner of name told her.

"I'm guessing I fell then "Jenna asked him knowing full well what the answer was from the look on his face told her that much, too bad for her she could not remember what happen. " Yeah you did lucky for you starly came and found me to bring me here "Kellyn told her how he ended up here with her." Oh "was all she had to say to that.

Jenna slowly became aware that his hand was on her face along with many of other things like the shaper pain in her head, how much her back hurt, and that she could not move anything. She then persisted to tell him which it only caused him to look at her with a very worried look on his face upon hearing all that.

"I need to get you to the ranger Union so a doctor can look at you "With that said Kellyn told her he would be right back as he left the area he motioning the two partner Pokémon to stay behind and watch her, when he had returned a few minutes later he had a large gray and white bird Pokémon flying close to his side.

"There now this Staraptor can take us to the union in a hurry "Kellyn told her as she went over to her side and slowly picked her up in to his arms bridle style all the while being mined full to hurt back or head which just lead on his chess. Standing up right he made his way over to Staraptor and carefully got on its back without dropping Jenna before he told the large bird to head for the ranger union. Meanwhile shinx had hoped on to starly which then persisted to follow its finally evolved form.

Jenna after some time of being in Kellyn's arms began to fall sleepy which she then found it hard to keep her eyes open. Once the Union had come into view Kellyn commanded the Staraptor to land in front of the building which upon hearing his order the bird started to descend from the sky landing down on the ground.

Carefully He got of the Pokémon and thanking it as it flow off back to where it came from. Kellyn quickly made his way inside nearly running into another ranger, went over to the stairs after he mutter a sorry to the other ranger until he got to the second floor.

Once there he went over to a door on the far right side of the room before going inside once the door had open on its own, he then went inside the medical room and put Jenna's body on a nearby bed, where he finally notice that she had fallen asleep. Going to a back room to which he went in to after he came out he had a doctor go over to Jenna who then began to check her over but not before telling Kellyn he need to leave the room.

Outside the Medical room Kellyn sat down on a nearby chair to wait it out until he could go back inside. Coming down the stairs was a red-headed male ranger with Professor Hastings, seeing Kellyn sitting outside the Medical room both went over to him where the red-headed ranger asked him what's wrong. Startled out of his though Kellyn looked up at the two people who had just come from down from upstairs before he spoke to them" Hey Keith…" Kellyn then began to tell them what had happen to Jenna.

"Sorry to her that but she is strong I'm sure she'll be fine "Keith had told kellyn knowing fully well how much the other guy like Jenna.

"Indeed he's right "Professor Hastings agreed with the other ranger before he went back up stair to fill the other in on what's happening While Keith had sat down next to his worried friend.

An hour had passed when the doctor had finally come out side causing both guys to stand up as he stopped in front of them were told then told both of them that he had stich up the cut on her head which she never loss too much blood from, her back would be very sore to which he would give her some pain killers for later other than that she only gotten a few bruises which would be healed in a few days.

Hearing that both guys gotten happy with kellyn having a huge grin on his face until the doctor then told them that hit to the head gave her a concision and since she fell asleep she had slept into a coma and he was unsure when she would wake up after he was down he went up stair's to tell Professor Hastings what he told the boys.

Keith Slowly looked over at Kellyn how had his face down so he could not see his friends face but he know that he much be sad, so Keith push his friend over to the door telling him that he should go inside to see her.

Kellyn did not answers him but instead just went inside while Keith went off somewhere else, once in the room Kellyn walked over to Jenna's who was still sleeping on the bed were he had left her only now with a blanket on her and her head warped in bandages.

Sitting down on a chair that had been move to next to her bed side where he held her hand in his own and casting a sad look upon her sleeping from hoping she would wake up soon.

Soon time pass which became five days and still Jenna slept, Kellyn visit every day along with some of Jenna's ranger friend. Occasionally he would speak to her in hope it would reach her in her mind and would wake up when she heard his voice. As the time pass people began to thing she was never going to wake up but kellyn kept refusing to believe that say that when she was ready she would wake.

It was in the early morning of the sixth day that Jenna's body began to move slowly with her eyes opening up, when they were wide open her blue eyes fell upon Kellyn's sleeping form in the chair next to the bed with his hand in hers, smile Jenna squished his hand causing him to sleepily wipe his eyes with the hand that was free as he yawn unaware that he was being watch until he heard a giggle.

Fully opening his eyes Kellyn saw Jenna's head had turn and that she had finally woken up and was smiling up at him.

"Hey "Was the only thing Jenna got out before she gotten hugged back him who was being mindful of her sore back. " Thank god you're awake "Kellyn said after a few minutes of him hugging her before he pulled away a bit so he could look in to her eyes.

"How long was I asleep? " Jenna asked him as she stared back in to his own blue eyes." About Fifth coming on to the sixth day today "He then pressed to tell her what had happen to her and that she was now in the Union, where she had gotten her wounds treated, and that her back would be sore for a while more but she would have to take it easy from doing any missions for a while longer.

After that was all said Jenna just stayed quiet as she lean into Kellyns embrace,who respons by tighting his around her waist as he smiled in happiness that she was awake there in his arms,over at the bottom of the bed stood starly and shinx staring happily up at the two happy rangers.

THE END


End file.
